Toda historia tiene un principio
by An-neechan
Summary: La historia de Shinichi y Ran no empieza como nos parecía.


Toda historia tiene un principio  
  
By An-neechan  
  
Era de noche. Estaba oscuro. El bosque emitía una brisa muy fina, cómo si el espíritu del bosque reclamara. Dentro de él sollozos, sollozos de una criatura. Sentada al pie de un árbol, con la cabeza entre piernas, esperando que alguien, como otras veces la viniera a salvar. Pero de aquello ya pasó una hora y aún nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Quizás un olvido? No lo se, pero la pequeña niña aún esperaba, convencida de que alguien la salvaría.  
  
Me expresaré un poco mejor. Eran unas pequeñas vacaciones que organizaba una guardería. Eran unas vacaciones a la montaña, al aire libre, y esa era la primera noche, dónde Ran la iba a pasar en el bosque.  
  
Ran estaba asustada. Quién no, entonces tan solo tenía 3 años. Y con tres años ya se aventuraba sola dentro del bosque. Y esto es lo que le pasó para atreverse a abalanzarse hacia el bosque:  
  
-Mejor que no vayas Ran... ¿Y si el lobo te coge?  
  
-No me pasará nada. La pelota la he perdido yo ¿no? Pues entonces seré yo quién la recupere.  
  
-Bah, chicas, dejadle hacer lo que quiera, total, después será ella la que se pierda y venga llorando pelándose de frío. ¿Nos vamos? –dijo un crío a las chicas que intentaban defender a Ran.  
  
Este niño vacilaba a Ran. Un niño que siempre iba de chulito, averiguando dónde escondía los caramelos la "profe" para después comérselos y dárselos a las chicas para guardar la fama. Un niño llamado Shin'ichi.  
  
A Ran ese niño no le caía bien. Nada bien. Pero a casi todo el mundo le caía bien. Vamos, Ran era la única que lo ignoraba. Las otras chicas iban con él porqué se hacia el valiente (y en verdad lo era) además, era muy popular, un niño cualquiera no tiene a un padre escritor de novelas, famosísimo en el mundo de los "mayores" y una ex-actriz que debutó en el mundo de el cine y que sigue siendo famosa por todo el mundo. Además, ese chico averiguaba donde estaban los caramelos. Cosa que para los pequeños es ser "súper-guai". Pero Ran no opinaba lo mismo. Opinaba que era un gallito, además nada valiente, opinaba que todos le hacían la faena sucia, y que los caramelos, seguro que la "profe" se los daba.  
  
-Pero Ran...  
  
-¡Dejadla! Seguro que después se arrepiente de lo que iba a hacer y no lo hace. Cómo ella no es valiente... Además, son vacaciones de curso. ¿Qué clase de niño podría adentrarse dentro de un bosque sin que un mayor estuviese aquí? Aquí solo hay nuestra profesora y ya está. Yo soy el único que me puedo adentrar sin ningún adulto.  
  
-¡Ala! ¡Que valiente eres! ¿Te puedo llamar Shin'ichi?  
  
-¡Pues claro! Para mi esto es como un nivel, los que me llaman "Kudô" son los que no me caen bien. Y los que me llaman "Shin'ichi" son los que me caen bien y los que les caigo bien, o sea, todos, así que me puedes llamar así, y también hay otro nivel, pero a este se lo desvelo a quién me cae muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien que lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y que incluso me gusta, pero esto en caso de chica, ¿eh?  
  
-¡Que bien! Muchas gracias.  
  
-No hay de qué. –dijo Shin'ichi con una reverencia mientras se alejaba de Ran.  
  
-¡Agh! Odio a Kudô... Siempre con las mismas... ¡Y las chicas no se porqué van con él! ¡¡Quizás les ha hipnotizado!! –(pensamientos de una chiquilla de tres años)- No... No puede ser... Son los marcianos los que hacen eso...  
  
A Ran le caía mal porqué, la primera vez que se conocieron Shin'ichi era nuevo, sus padres vinieron de los Ángeles y lo incorporaron en aquella guardería. Ran se dirigía a saludarlo para si quería que le enseñara la guardería, una escena así:  
  
-Hola, ¿quieres que te enseñe la escuela, Shin'ichi-chan?  
  
-Ah, ah, ah, tú no me puedes llamar Shin'ichi, me tienes que llamar "Kudô".  
  
Así fue la historia.  
  
-"Los que le rodeaban empezaron a reír, mientras que a mi me dejaba en ridículo." LE ODIO LE ODIO LE ODIOOOO. Y para demostrarle que él no es el único valiente que hay voy a recuperar la pelota.  
  
Bien. Esta es la historia que hizo que la pequeña Ran se adentrase en aquél oscuro bosque. Y en estos momentos, Ran, esperando a que alguien le ayude a salir de ese bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el refugio...  
  
-¿Has visto a Ran, Shin'ichi? –dijo la chica preocupado con el ceño medio fruncido.  
  
-No, ¿porqué?  
  
-Des de que nos fuimos no la he vuelto a ver... ¿Y si se ha adentrado en el bosque? –una segunda niña aún más preocupada que la otra salió al habla. Era Sonoko.  
  
-No creo, ¿seguro que has buscado bien? –dijo Shin'ichi sin creérselo mucho.  
  
-Sí... Todas las chicas la estamos buscando...  
  
La profesora entró en el aula dónde se encontraban todos los niños cenando.  
  
-Niños, esta noche no podremos salir. Mañana ya haremos más cosas pero esta noche haremos los juegos dentro.  
  
-¿Porqué? –preguntó Shin'ichi.  
  
-Esta lloviendo mucho, y los juegos a fuera se han suspendido, por eso nos quedaremos en el refugio pero no os preocupéis, mañana el tiempo ha anunciado buen tiempo. –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Todos los niños empezaron a hablar sobre los sucesos.  
  
-¡¡Shin'ichi, no hemos encontrado a Ran por ningún sitio!! ¡¿Y si está en el bosque?! ¡¡Ahora está lloviendo!!  
  
-Hum... -Shin'ichi se giró, no quería saber nada más del tema, se puso a comer, y la chica, como vio que Shin'ichi no sabía nada se fue. Este se volvió a girar y puso cara de preocupado.  
  
Dentro del bosque se oían sollozos cada vez más fuerte, había tormenta y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. La pequeña Ran estaba asustadísima, tenía mucho frío, y cada vez estaba más empapada. Hasta que un trueno cayó muy cerca de ahí provocando que Ran se asustara y empezara a correr sin saber dónde iba. Un pedazo de tronco interrumpió su corrida haciendo que Ran se balanceara hacia el suelo, llorando así aún más.  
  
Ran se desmayó, entre tantos nervios y miedo, a uno le pasa, y soñó con que nadie la iba a salvar, que todos se olvidaban de ella y no se acordaban de que existía, y entonces la dejaban tirada. O aún peor, que sabían que se había perdido pero la ignoraban, como si ella no importase para nada... Soñó que el lobo malo venía y la secuestraba y no volvía a ver a sus amigos nunca más. También unas imágenes aparecieron de que no volvería a ver a sus padres, que hasta ahora eran muy felices y sus padres se llevaban de maravilla. Pero no se sabe porqué se le apareció Shin'ichi, cómo si estuviera preocupada de lo que le podría pasar... Como si... Como si Shin'ichi le importase...  
  
Otro trueno estalló en el cielo, haciendo que Ran se sobresaltase y se despertase. Había pasado ya una hora. Su reloj digital marcaba las 22:52 h. Era muy tarde. ¿Es que nadie se preocupó por ella? ¿Es que ni tan solo se dieron cuenta de que no estaba? Ran en esos momentos sufría mucho. Muchos pensamientos e ideas... Pero no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo actuar en esa ocasión? ¿Y si resultaba que nadie la venia a buscar? Muchas preguntas, pero aún así ninguna respuesta.  
  
De repente unos pasos se le acercaron. Marcando la lluvia y derramando los charcos, mientras esa "persona" iba corriendo hacia ella. –"¿Y si es el lobo malo?" –pensó inocentemente.  
  
-¿¡Ran-chan?! ¡¡¿¿ESTÁS BIEN??!! –una voz se dirigió a ella.  
  
Era Shin'ichi. Estaba empapado, había salido a buscarla, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban había salido a buscarla lloviendo a cántaros y haciendo una de las peores tormentas de la época. Shin'ichi se había estado buscando a Ran casi una hora, corriendo desesperadamente hasta encontrarla.  
  
-¡¡Venga, volvamos al refugio!! ¡¡Seguro que debes tener mucho frío!! –Shin'ichi se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la metió a Ran para que no pasara más frío.  
  
Ran se sonrojó, Shin'ichi le había puesto su chaqueta para que no tuviera frío, y ahora era él quién lo pasaba. Por una vez Shin'ichi se había mostrado amable... Parecía como si él la encontrase como una buena amiga. Porqué eso era lo que sentía Ran. Aunque ella dijese que le caía mal Shin'ichi, en verdad, ella estaba enamorada de él. Ese enamoramiento de guardería tan raro pero tan fiel.  
  
Shin'ichi se puso al lado de Ran para ver si podía andar. Se pegó a ella y se la cargó a sus espaldas al ver que no podía sostenerse en pie.  
  
Shin'ichi empezó a andar, a andar con Ran encima, por mucho que pesara él andaba. Andaba sin parar, siguiendo los trozos de madera para el fuego que había estado dejando para después encontrar el camino de vuelta.  
  
¿Podía ser posible que Shin'ichi hubiese estado preocupado realmente por Ran? ¿Se sentía culpable? Un poco sí... Pero el sentimiento que le llevó a buscar desesperadamente a Ran no fue ese.  
  
-Ah... La pelota...  
  
-No te preocupes. Te regalo la mía –dijo mirando atrás para verle la cara.  
  
-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Kudô-chan. –Ran no le quería llamar así. Después de lo que había echo por ella no. Ahora miraba a Shn'ichi de otra forma.  
  
-No me llames Kudô. Para ti soy Shin.  
  
Los dos pequeños niños bajo la lluvia tormentosa. Shin'ichi con Ran en los hombros para llevarla hacia el refugio. Ran pegada a Shin'ichi, como muestra de gratitud. Los dos sonrojados, algo NO habitual cuando uno se es amigo... Este fue el comienzo de una gran amistad... Y mucho más que eso...  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: Wah!!! Este es mi primer one-shot!! Y además de detective Conan! No se a vosotros pero a mi me ha gustado... Me vino la idea a la cabeza y después la improvisé, y así hice este one-shot!! Ahora ya se lo que se siente al hacer tu primer one-shot –un poco cutre lo que he puesto pero weno... -.  
  
Una cosa que seguramente os habrá extrañado mucho: Sí, Kogoro y Eri se llevaban BIEN, muy raro, ¿verdad? Pero entonces no había ocurrido aquél suceso que les hizo cambiar, así que en esa época aún se llevaban bien. (Entonces Ran no sabía nada de lo que iba a suceder, naturalmente)  
  
Esto ha sido muy raro... Me ha pasado la idea de un one-shot (oootra idea xD) y la he hecho... Y en un cuarto de hora la he servido xD, bueno, espero que lo hayáis entendido (es que a veces no me expreso bien) Shin'ichi y Ran tienen tres años (si, ya lo sé, muy pequeños, pero por esa edad los niños ya empiezan a ir solos por la calle, (algunos, eh?) Lo del final, cuando le dice que le llame Shin, supongo que habréis entendido que ese era el otro nivel, más arriba se lee que el otro nivel (Shin) es para la chica que le gusta. En fin, no se que aclararos más .  
  
Muchas gracias en especial a: CiNtUrO-cHaN, Lex, Ralfa, JkRanIV, Kmiloncia, Shiku, Pussu0017, SilverLady, Miruru, Aoko, Det.Hitomi, Shiho-Haibara, y a todos mis otros amigos   
  
Espero que os haya gustado, al fin y al cabo es mi primer one-shot –lo sieeeento, ya me repito, ¿verdad? De todas formas, si tenéis alguna duda, reclamación, o alguna otra cosa, enviadme un e-mail a an-nechan3xl.net o anneechanhotmail.com.  
  
-.01 de Mayo de 2004.-  
  
An-neechan 


End file.
